grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sean Renard
Reaper Is Renard a reaper? He seems to have connections to them. Are the reapers performing a good service? eliminating the world of bloodthirsty Grimms (ones who, unlike Nick, kill ALL "creatures")? Is Renard working for or against Nick? He wanted to have Nick's aunt killed to prevent Nick from finding out who he was. However, if he wanted to have Nick killed there seems to have been plenty of opportunity. 02:30, February 7, 2012 (UTC)Brian Maybe he wants to control Nick. I mean why fight when you can harness the grimm's power? As for being a reaper. I don't know... He is known as Royalty however, whatever that means... if it is a class in itself or not. His name means Fox, so I'm guessing he's one of those Fox creatures. They are known to be sly and cunning. 10:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Technically Renard is a euphemism for Fox, as medieval european farmers considered saying the real word for fox to be bad luck. The word is derived from the proper name of a fictional anthopomorphic fox that was a common trickster figure in medieval litrature. The stories are usually atires making fun of the aristocrasy and clergy. His name is derived from the Germanic name Reginhard, which could means "strong council by the gods." 08:12, May 19, 2012 (UTC) What is Renard? I bet he is a vampire. Since vampires are really old and usually royalty and he is waiting for the right time to strike. maybe Grimm blood is better for vampires or something 23:59, February 27, 2012 (UTC)EM This is the dumbest idea ever... Wealth The prime location and furnishings of Renard's apartment would seem to suggest that he's pretty well off. That, of course, is presumptive and doesn't quite belong on the page yet. (The apartment also appears to be on a higher floor than that suggested in , but that's another question.)-- 14:41, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hexenbiest For those of you that aren't sure if he's a Hexenbiest or not, Sasha Roiz says that he's "half Hexenbiest" in this interview. 03:51, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :This gives new meaning to a couple of Catherine's comments in 202.-- 13:09, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :The correct term for Sean and Eric's relationship may be "half-brother;" however, I propose waiting until we know more before we change the data.-- 19:50, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Renard is a 'bastard', not a Hexebiest. If he were a Hexenbiest, he'd know more about the potions used by Adalyn. It's more likely he's a halfbreed, or something of the sort. : He is the child of a royal and Hexenbiest. Hexenbiest commonly work for royalty, so i'm sure a little "affair" happened between a royal and his subject. Renard does seem to have a little thing for the Schades, it appears. I bet that is what happened with his parents. Much like in Game of Thrones. Roacher27 (talk) 04:46, August 23, 2012 (UTC) : I think that the following spoiler video would clear things up a bit. Dumin ::Maybe; unlike most trailers, this one seems to be one continuous conversation.-- 12:46, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::The video says that male hexenbiest technically have a different name... so we should consider updating Renard's profile and the Hexenbiest page as well with this new information Dumin We'll do it after airs. Personal life In "Bad Teeth", Renard is wearing what appears to be a wedding ring. Do we know anything about his marital status, was this possibly a mistake by Roiz (forgetting to take off a ring), or is there another explanation? Seanette (talk) 08:03, August 21, 2012 (UTC) According to a ComiCon 2013 Grimm Panel review (http://www.utsandiego.com/news/2013/Jul/20/grimm-panel-comiccon-2013/) , it's a royal thing, not a wedding thing. 02:51, January 5, 2014 (UTC)Carolyn Sean and Nick share Mom? When the FBI gave Nick his gun back, they said the ballistics didn't match the bullet found on the scene. I'm guessing that Sean switched the bullet to protect Nick. Am new to this site, so not sure if others have speculated why Sean is protecting Nick (am sure they have!). I'm guessing Nick's mom is also Sean's. Sean was looking at a news story about the crash on the net -- likely the DNA result of the hair found on the scene being related to Nick has made Sean wonder if one or both of Nick's parent's survived, and hoping it's their mother. That's why Kelly (mom) wants to stay in town to find the Prince who she must know is her son, it's why she doesn't want Nick to know she's staying, and it helps explain why the car crash happened (Eric/Sean's father or Eric's mom involved?), and why Kelly needed to stay hidden all those years so that her presence wouldn't put Nick at risk. She has likely tracked down hints that her 'bastard' son is in Portland, and Catherine confirmed it. There you go. That is my theory. It is my theory, that theory of which is mine. 24.67.117.13 05:39, August 25, 2012 (UTC)bikepaddlesing No offense intended, but I don't think this one works. As far as we know, Kelly is not a hexenbiest or a royal, so for Sean to be her son (and I really don't think she's enough older than he is, come to that), his father would have to be both hexenbiest and royal. Unless I've missed something, that combo isn't likely. Seanette (talk) 11:09, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I have a new theory now :) Sean is Nick's Dad. Not sure if Sean knew that Kelly survived, and not sure that Kelly knew Sean survived. At any rate, Sean now knows that Kelly is in town (from the hair at the crime scene). Kelly might not know if the Prince in town is Sean, or Eric. I think she thinks Sean died, and that Eric caused the crash. 01:45, August 27, 2012 (UTC)bikepaddlesing Not sure he's enough older than Nick for that to work. Maybe Eric's Nick's bio-dad, making Sean Nick's uncle? :) Seanette (talk) 01:51, August 27, 2012 (UTC) my personal theory is that Nick and Renard are not related at all, and kelly stayed in portland because she knew that having a royal involved could endanger her son and the secret she is trying to protect (with the key and the trailer and whatnot.) Renard is simply keeping Nick because having a Grimm is good for him, and not for any other reason. Roacher27 (talk) 02:00, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Why are we assuming that because she stole a car she did not leave town? The conclusion is neither supported nor refuted by the evidence.-- 02:04, August 27, 2012 (UTC) wow, that's actually completely true. she probably just stole the car so that any Wesen following her wouldn't be able to easily catch her by destroying the train. nice catch gaarmy, i had no idea why we were doing that. Roacher27 (talk) 02:06, August 27, 2012 (UTC) : Quick comment about the gun, Nick swapped the gun he used in the warehouse for his spare and then threw the one he did use inro the lake. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 09:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Change He has not been shown to be a hexenbeist in any way at all. He looked deformed and then turned red in color from the potion. Thats NOT proof of anything at all. THIS NEEDS TO BE CHANGED UNTIL SOME BETTER CONFIRMATION. There was no need to lock this entry. I have never once seen any vandalism. To lock a major character is not appropriate for a wiki that belongs to the entire fanship. I would much rather see what most people think. Especially as the person in charge of this does not use very good grammar. This wiki is becoming more of a deterrent then a plus to the fan comunity if you decide to simply make wild guesses and enter them in. What if someone new to the show read this? They would think you knew what you were talking about, and you don't. All we know is that Catherine said "barely human". I think that means human. And in any case...I doubt anyone is a half hexenbeist. i think all hexenbeist are WOMEN!!!!!!!!!!! So all the hexenbeist have human fathers. THERE PROBABLY ARE NO MALE HEXENBEIST. I am very offended by your decision to lock this entry, and your irresponsible guesswork. :Aside from the cowardice represented by anonymity, you're saying that the actor who plays the character is lying or that producers lied to him when they told him that the character is half-Hexenbiest, which has never been stated to be impossible in this show's world. :Funny how many people take the people who MAKE the show's world as more credible sources than some anonymous screamer. (BTW, you really have no room to talk about anyone else's grammar or spelling.) Seanette (talk) 01:11, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :Well, he is partially right. There is technically no such thing as a male Hexenbiest, but only because a male would be called a Zauberbiest instead. It has been pretty clearly established on the show itself by now that one of his parents is a Royal and the other a Hexenbiest. 06:12, March 23, 2013 (UTC) FOR THE RECORD and for the time being, admins have conferred and hae decided to carry Zauberbiest as a redirect to Hexenbiest. When we get deeper into the mythology, this may change.-- 12:53, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Laufer Renard was shown to be related to the Laufer somehow in the last episode "Face Off" when he talked to a french dude who was driving at the time, and not with the Reapers. Besides, since he's a half-Royal and a illegitimate child to a pure blood Royal he's somewhat hated according to his half brother Eric. It'd be a good idea to mention that in the article. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 23:42, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Human? Renard is half-hexenbeast, but who said the other half is human? Are the Royals humans, or just Vesen whose form has not yet been revealed? I don't think we should assume he is human until proven otherwise. Personally, I suspect he's half Griffin: his megalomaniacal vision in "Three Coins and a Fuchsbau" (i think) showed banners with a Griffin image on them. 00:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :We're calling him half human because the other half hasn't been proven to be anything else. No assumptions.-- 03:05, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Episode Rewrite He's listed under rewrite for and to be written, yet I don't think he appeared in those episodes at all. Does anyone remember him being in those episodes, or will I have to go back and watch those episodes? :I'm pretty sure he appeared because I think he's been in every episode so far. If not just remove the blank sections on the article for those 2 episodes. ::I'll remove those episodes and the rewrite tag for now, if it appears that he did indeed appear in those episodes I'll add them. :::I'm pretty sure he's been in every episode, if only briefly. We've been fairly reliable about noting when a star did not appear in the production notes. However, I can't tell you what he did in those two eps. If you've the headlines, let it stay that way.-- 01:21, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Even if he did appear, it probably was for a few seconds, maybe even a glance. Not really worth noting, since there's little to nothing to write about. And my memory of Grimm is rather well compared to memory of other shows. Royal Succession With the death of Eric, how is Sean going to avoid being summoned to Vienna as the heir apparent and Crown Prince? Dragonfighter1 (talk) 03:17, November 2, 2013 (UTC) It varies in different countries, but generally bastards have no place in the order of sucession. I recall from recently reading Blockstone's Commentaries on the Laws of England that in English Law that it takes an act of Parliament to legitimize a bastard or make him a possible heir. There is probably some other heir apparent or heir presumptive, a cousin of some sort if not another sibling. If illigitimacy does not matter, and Adelind Schade's unborn child turns out to be Eric's instead of Sean's, then that would probably be the new heir. 01:13, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :I think the family kind of "kicked him out" so I think they'll look elsewhere for a successor. :I thought he had escaped before his fratricidal bother could kill him. :It is the Norman/French model that denies the inheritance rights of illegitimate children, the Celtic/Saxon model gives them full rights. :Don't forget that in the Grimm Fairy Tales, Kings often declared who their heir was rather than it being the first born son, so maybe the King will decide based on who is the most powerful in whichever field the King deems most important Dragonfighter1 (talk) 02:34, November 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Maybe the successor will be Viktor Chlodwig zu Schellendorf von Konigsburg. :::Perhaps Renard's mother will attempt a forceful takeover? That's why she called him? :::I think that she (Renard's mother) is being lined up to look after the baby, so Adalind can return to creating trouble. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 00:28, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Background his back ground needs changing, he does know about monroe helping nick Ref:season 2 episode 18: Ring of fire. he reads out latin to nick and monroe from the nicks grimm book :Go ahead and edit the section then. Blood I'm curious. I was re-watching my DVD's of Season's 1 and 2 and saw something that made me go hmm. In Natural Born Wesen, Nick's blood was added to the potion, drink, whatever that Juliette and Renard took to end their obsession with one another. Nick's blood kills a Hexenbiest as we've seen with Adalind. Why didn't it affect Renard? Is it because he is only half Zauberbiest? Did the blood change because of the purification potion? Or just not enough blood to kill the Zauberbiest within Renard? Is there any info out there about this? Any thoughts would be appreciated, thanks!-- 19:48, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :Watch closer. The blood isn't put in his drink, only Juliette's. Ah, now that you say that...makes sense. Thanks!-- 20:06, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Zauberbiest https://twitter.com/GrimmWriters/status/453310938964180992 From the writers. Does this mean he should be classed as a full Zauberbiest instead of half? Prof. Draco (talk) 23:35, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :He is still half since only one parent was a Hexenbiest.